All Yours
by xPeaceAndLovex
Summary: The girl had shining jet black hair, that came to mid-thigh, and glowing russet colored skin. The wind blew harshly through her hair, and her chocolate brown eyes met my gaze. It was then that my whole world stopped.    Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Note: **This is my first ever FF so I'm sure it's not going to be the best in the world. Feel free to critique, just don't be a jerk.

Also, this story contains OC's AKA they are made-up, and not actually in the Twilight Saga.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is the amazing works of Stephanie Meyer. If I owned Twilight, Jacob would be mine 3

**~All Yours~**

**Prologue**

**Jacob P.O.V**

I stood at the cliff edge, throwing stones into the water below. I always came here when I need to think. Whenever I needed to forget, I just jumped.

I'm currently pondering how everyone but me was happy. Bella and her bloodsucker, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel. Ugh, Bella and bloodsucker. It makes me sick. How could she believe that he was the best for her? He puts her in more danger every day the spend together. One of these days he's going to kill her, I just know it. If I only I could imprint on Bella. Hell, things probably wouldn't change. I'd be left heartbroken, as I am now. Bloodsucker even admitted I was better for her than he was.

My teeth clenched and I began to 'overheat' as you would say.

Suddenly I pulled back from the edge and bent my knees, readying for the ultimate dive. I ripped off my shirt and jumped.

All of the pain faded away and my adrenaline was high, and my heart beat fast.

"WOOOO!" I yelled, like I was having the best time of my life even though I did this all the time.

My body slammed onto the water, causing waves to erupt.

The rush wasn't long, before I was back to my sorrow. I climbed out of the water and lay, staring at the moon.

Last time I jumped off this cliff, I was saving Bella's life. She almost died because of her so called 'soul mate'. He abandoned her, leaving her desperate. She had nightmares every night, and would wake up her father from her screaming. I would never leave her like that, in such a condition. She felt hopeless, sort of like I do now.

My thoughts were interrupted by howling. Shit, my pack was looking for me. I slowly stood and removed my shorts, tying them around my ankle. I phased with no problem and howled, not really to them though. My howl was filled with sadness, despair, sorrow, and slight anger.

I dug my nails into the cliff wall and began to climb. I needed to get home, they were searching for me.

**Sorry if the prologue sucked. I wasn't really sure which angle to take it, but I assure you Chapter 1 and so on will be better! **


	2. Chapter 1

**~All Yours~**

**Chapter 1**

**Alejandra P.O.V**

I sprung up in my bed at the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and threw it onto the floor, causing the batteries to fall out and the beeping halt. Kicking my blanket off my body I wandered half asleep to the bathroom. Today begins my first day at Forks High School, so I want to make a good impression on everyone.

I removed my pajamas and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my figure. Squirting a blob of lavender scented shampoo into my palm, I washed my long jet black hair.

After about a 20 minutes, I had showered, and blow-dried my hair.

I opened my closet and immediately saw the perfect outfit.

( .com/outfit/set?id=38760895 )

Finally I was ready to go.

My phone buzzed. I received a text, from my childhood best friend, Bella Swan.

In your driveway, ready to go.

I ran down the steps, out the door and literally jumped into her truck through the open passenger window. She reached over and pulled down the mirror in the roof. I'm assuming she was gesturing me to fix my hair….

"Someone's excited." Bella stated with a slight giggle.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know…because it's school?"

I giggled, "That bad, huh?"

"Oh no, Forks High is one of my many pleasures of living here." Bella responded, sarcastically.

"Same old Bella."

"I am not old!" She pretended to be offended, but began to giggle.

The rest of the drive to school was awkwardly silent, for no apparent reason.

We arrived at school soon enough, and without hesitation I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I turned around, and admired the immense school in front of my eyes.

"Allie…..." Bella called out, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?"

She smacked her hand to her face and laughed. "Nothing."

I unfolded my schedule from my pocket just as the bell rang, examining it to see what my first class was.

Geometry—Mrs. Fields

Sigh. Seriously? I would be stuck with my worst subject to start my day.

My classes seemed to pass by quickly, and it became the end of the day.

"Hey, wanna go to First Beach aroung 5:30ish?" Bella questioned as she dropped me of at my house,

"Sure, my parents won't mind."

"Okay, cool. I'll be here at 5:15."

Nodding my head, I went inside and plopped myself on the couch. I reached for my backpack and pulled out the 7 textbooks that had been weighing my down all day. Secondly, I pulled out my planner reviewing the homework I had to get done.

Better get started…

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha guys think? Next chapter will be Jacob's P.O.V<strong>

**Chapter 2 WILL be longer.**

**The Prologue and this chapter were just boosters to get everything real going.**

**Please review 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**~All Yours~**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

I sat on the beach shore with my pack, awaiting the arrival of Bella. We haven't been hanging out much and she said she wants to see me. Personally, for the sake of my sanity, I think it'd be better if we had a break, but it's whatever.

The pack was rambling on about something when the roar of a truck engine stopped the conversation. All our heads turned. It was Bella. She carefully stepped out of the red roaring machine along with another girl I didn't recognize.

The girl had shining jet black hair that came to mid-thigh, and glowing russet colored skin. She was wearing a strapless white sundress, with black leather sandals.

(Shoes : .com/media/largest_ )

(Dress: .com/media/largest_ )

The wind blew harshly through her hair, making it fly like girl hair does in those montages.

She looked up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting my gaze.

It was then that my whole world stopped.

A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing-to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the goddess before my eyes.

I was suddenly willing to do anything for her.

Be a protector, a lover, a friend, a brother.

Whatever she needed me to be, I would be.

I flashed back to reality at the sound of my pack yelling "Bella, baby, where you been all this time?", mobbing her with hugs.

I approached the other girl. The one I just imprinted on. Wait…I just imprinted. On her.

"Hi, I'm Alejandra." She introduced herself with a warm smile.

I was still in shock but managed to push out my own introduction. "Hey, I'm Jacob." I smiled down at her.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"You too."

I saw her eyes look me over, and she stopped at my chest. I glanced down myself, and chuckled. I wasn't wearing a shirt.

Her cheeks light up a rose red color, and after about a minute her gaze met mine again.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" I questioned, to be polite.

"Sure." She smiled up at me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and led her to a log that I always used as a bench.

"So you new around here?"

"Kinda. I lived here a long time ago. I just moved back though."

"Ah, I see. I've lived here my whole life."

"Cool. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's a nice place."

Absentmindedly Alejandra ran her finger across my tattoo. She stared at it for a couple seconds then traced her finger down my arm.

"Sorry, your tattoo is just sort of amusing." She gushed, " What's it represent?"

"My tribe, Quileute. Everyone has it." I explained, turning around and pointing to all my friends.

She nodded her head, observing the beach.

"That your motorcycle?"

"Uh, yeah. Want to go for a ride?" I smirked at her, praying she'd say yes.

"Of course" She smiled at me, following my every step.

I got on the front, of course, and she got behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Want to be fearless and go without the helmet?"

She just giggled, and I revved up the bike, and we rode away.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! What are you guys thankful for? <strong>

**I'm thankful for the earth, Taylor Lautner, my family, my friends, life, and the Fan Fiction community.**

**I hope you all like this series so far. Please give me any feedback you have so I can take in your suggestions and grow as a writer (:**

**Thank you everyone!**

**-xPeaceAndLovex**


	4. Chapter 3

**~All Yours~**

**Chapter 3**

**Alejandra's P.O.V**

We were riding at the speed of light, all of our surroundings a blur. I was gripping onto him with all my strength, laughing uncontrollably, my head rested on his shoulder. I shut my eyes, completely relaxing myself. The relaxation didn't last long when my eyes shot open, as the bike came to a rough stop. I was thrown onto the grainy paved road. I let out a faint cry, but was rapidly pulled into strong, warm arms.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, with care, his voice a soothing tone.

"Yeah." I winced, my voice shaking.

He ever so gently caressed my face, searching for any possible wounds.

"You aren't visibly hurt." He whispered, standing me up on my feet.

He slowly walked over to the bike, and examined it very intently. "Engine blew. Don't have anything to fix it with." He muttered to himself. I made a face. Great…how were we suppose to get back to the beach. Not that I minded being alone with him, because I honestly didn't, but Bella didn't even know I had left.

Jake fidgeted with the bikes gears. Didn't even budge.

"I'll call Bella…" I whispered, slowly stepping away.

I pulled my iPhone from my purse and dialed.

"Hello?" Bella's warm voice somewhat greeted.

"It's me, Allie."

"I know. What's up?"

"I went riding with Jake…and well…his engine blew.

"Oh. Lemme guess, you need a ride back to the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

And with that she hung up.

"She's coming to get us!" I called.

"Great, thanks." He called back, sounding relieved.

And now we wait…..

* * *

><p><strong>Was it too short? I think it was. I really need to get better with that.<strong>

**Aside that, what do you think?**

**I'm open to suggestions (:**

**Oh, by the way I am so sorry I haven't been posting. I've been busy with school. It's a pain .**


	5. Chapter 4

**~All Yours~**

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Bella pulled up in her truck, gesturing us to get in. I lifted up my motorcycle and put it into the trunk. I got in the front and Allie awkwardly sat on my lap, snuggling into my chest. I was looking down on her for no apparent reason when I felt eyes watching me with shock.

About 20 minutes later, we were back at the beach. Bella harshly pulled me aside, scowling.

"You imprinted on Allie?" She interrogated, sounding a tad jealous.

"It isn't something I can control."

She shoved me backwards, knowing she couldn't punch me considering last time. After that, she just walked away. Was she seriously mad? She couldn't be with me anyway. If she wanted to, she would have done so a long time ago. Bloodsucker was pleasing to her, so now it is my time to be in love.

"Dude you coming?" Seth shouted to me, from the campfire.

I nodded my head and jogged over to the group. Allie patted the spot next to her and I sat down, hesitantly as Bella shot daggers at me. She grabbed my hand and firmly held on, laying her head on my shoulder.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHH" My pack cooed.

I rolled my eyes, and everyone except Bella laughed. The wind violently blew the fire around as Seth pulled a marshmellows out of his bag.

"Lets get roastin'!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Dude, I can roast 10 at once!" Quil bragged.

"Love to see you try." Embry chuckled, clearly challenging him.

Bella and Allie smiled, watching with amused eyes. I looked at Allie like I used to Bella, but more lovingly. I probably looked somewhat sick, too. Like a lovesick puppy. This girl may be my imprintee, but that doesn't mean we will be. Once she found out _what_ I turned into, she would surely be scared away. The only reason Bella wasn't scared senseless is because she already knew about her vampire, and that he could kill her at any time.

My deep thought process was interrupted by her melodic voice.

"Jake, marshmellow?" She offered, holding one out.

"Yeah, thanks." I responded, slowly taking it from her palm. She must have noticed my peculiar behavior, because she gave me a worried expression, stood me up, and walked us away from everyone else.

"Are you okay?" She asked, examining me top to bottom.

I stuttered and stammered incoherent words. She looked at me very puzzled, and very worried, with her brows knitted together.

I shook my head and just gave up, walking away into the woods.


	6. Update

**Chapter 5 will be delayed...**

**I just had both parts to it typed up when the documents suddenly closed out and completely erased.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**- xPeaceAndLovex**


	7. Chapter 5

**~All Yours~**

**Chapter 5**

**Alejandra's P.O.V**

****It had been 4 weeks since I first saw Jacob. Last thin I had done was ask him if he was okay, and he left...he walked away. I wanted to follow him, understand what was going on, but he gave me the vibe to stay away. What was his problem? Maybe he was sick. I mean, he looked sick, not to mention the uncontrollable warmth reflecting off his skin.

I have to see him again, know he's okay. When our gazes met the first time, I felt a way I had never felt before. He was so intimidating, so muscular, and to top it off, I had butterflies. I've never gotten butterflies before. My heart is racing just thinking of the feeling.

My iPhone began to ring, and I read the Caller ID.

Bella.

"Hey!" I greeted, warmly.

"Hey, remember Seth?"

"Marshmellow man? Yeah."

"He invited me to this HUGE house party in La Push, and wanted to know if you could come, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you up to it?"

"Of course, you know I'm a party-goer."

"Great, I'll swing by at 6."

"Alrightie, I'll be ready!"

Score! Perfect opportunity to see Jacob again.

I threw open my closet doors, and immediately saw the perfect outfit; a mocha sweater dress that came to mid-thigh, a slightly lighter shade UGG boots, and a white feather on leather string to wear as a necklace. I applied my eyeshadow into a gradient of browns, and was ready to go, too. Perfect timing, too.

I silently shut the door to Bella's car and buckled my seat belt. The car ride was long and silent. We reached out destination with no problem. Seth, Embry, and Quil ran to greet us. I smiled at them, and engaged myself in small conversation while searching for 'him'. I saw a man standing alone, miserably watching the party guests, and I knew it was him. He turned his head and our eyes met, like the first time. His jaw dropped and he walked slowly towards me, trance-ish like. Bella motioned the others to let us be, and the walked away.

"You look stunning, you know?" He admired.

My face lit up like red christmas lights, and I smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself, indian boy."

He smirked at that, and his eyes glistened.

"How about we go dance?" He suggested, holding out his hand.

I took it without hesitation and nodded my head.

We made our way over to where everyone else was dancing, and we begun slow dancing.

"So, how'd you find out about this?" Jacob questioned, gesturing to the party.

"Eh, Seth called Bella and invited her, who called me and invited me."

"Ah, sounds complicated."

"No, not really. I guess I'm glad I came, because you seemed pretty lonely."

"Not lonely, just distant. These types of things never appeal to me."

We suddenly got lost in the moment, and leaned in to eachother, our lips centimeters apart, when suddenly, his eyes shifted from mine, and he stoned up. I could feel him getting warmer than he already was, and anger filled his eyes. I turned my head to see where he was looking, and spotted the Cullens. Bella introduced me to them earlier that week, because I wanted to meet her lover.

"Are you okay? Come on, let's get you some water." I spoke, walking towards a kitchen area.

"No, I need to go outside." He demanded.

With that, he and Edward left outside into a field. Moments after they did, Bella and I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**:P **

**How'd you like it?**

**Sorry it's late, I've been really busy?**

**Tell me what you think is going to happen in a review, or just provide constructive criticism.**

**- xPeaceAndLovex**


	8. Chapter 6

****~All Yours~****

****Chapter 6****

****Jacob's P.O.V****

I stormed outside from the nearest exit, and Edward did the same. It was clearly noticeable I was challenging him, and he the same.

"I thought I told you NEVER to cross _my _packs perimeter, Cullen!" I yelled as anger spread throughout my whole body. I was growling under my breath, too.

"I'm not here to do harm to your people. Jacob. I was invited to the party by Bella, and I obviously had to accompany her." He stated flatly but there was a tinge of anger in his voice, too.

How could Bella of ALL people invite, _him. _She knows of hatred between us, and the packs legend. Vampires and werewolves don't mix. It isn't just stereotypical, people. I shuddered, my body just gaining more anger and strength. I was ready to fight, no doubt about that. I jumped up in the air, and phased, not even caring my clothes just got shredded to bits. Let the battle begin.

I pounced over closer in front of my opponent, and threatened him with a snarl. He was very hesitant at first, but he made a threat back, by showing me his fangs. His expression changed from strangely calm to aggressive in just a matter of seconds.

"Edward! Jake! Stop!" Bella called out in a panic.

I squinted my eyes, and backed up, the Cullen believing I was backing out. When he began to back away too, and return to his calm self. I ran at a fast speed, then sprung up in the air, landing on top of Edward. I pressed my paws firmly on his shoulders, holding him in place, and doing the same with his legs. I growled loudly, preparing myself for the ultimate move

I suddenly stopped, lifting up my ears, listening to what people were saying. It was a mixture of

"Is she okay?" "She isn't breathing." and "Somebody get a doctor!" Which sounding like Bella.

I got of Edward, and looked around, then found the group of people surrounding a girl lying on the ground. Carlisle rushed over to the scene, being his doctor-self. A path cleared so Carlisle could get through, and I was able to see the girl.

Oh shit.

Alejandra.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this chapter was short so DO NOT complain about it in the reviews. This chapter I actually meant to be this way, for the dramatic affect. I am posting Chapter 7 today though, too, so you won't have to wait that long.<strong>

**What do you guys think is going to happen? Put your predictions in your review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~All Yours~**

**Jacob's POV**

I ran to my house in wolf-form, phased, went inside, got dressed, and got a blanket for Alejandra. I ran as fast as I could back to the crowd and threw the blanket to Carlisle. He carefully wrapped the blanket around her, and had a medical kit on hand. _He's always prepared, isn't he? _ I asked myself in my head, already aware the answer was yes.

I knelt down by Allie's motionless body, and felt fear for the first time in a long time. Carlisle sighed relief, and I looked at him expectantly.

"She's breathing." He announced, correcting whoever it was who said she wasn't.

I felt relieved at that, but I was still curious. What is wrong with her, and why is she unconscious? A light bulb suddenly turned on in my head. _Wow Jacob, how could you be so stupid? _I asked myself in thought. I phased, it scared her, and she fell unconscious. God dammit! Why would I phase? Why couldn't I leave him alone.

"Lets get her inside." Carlisle commanded to me, and I scooped up Allie, taking her inside, and lying her on the couch.

About 45 minutes passed before Allie opened her eyes. Her breathing was very heavy, and she had fear written all over her face. Her eyes met mine, but she quickly looked away, saying words I couldn't understand.

"Imposible. Nadie podría convertirse en un lobo. Imposible." She mumbled.

Edward cleared his throat and began to translate. "Impossible. Nobody could turn into a wolf. Impossible."

I glared at him and suddenly felt ashamed. I frightened her, and now she was doubting what I became.

I shifted my body, and hesitantly sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm sorry I did this to you. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I needed to wait." I apologized, not really controlling my words.

The look of shock and fear left her perfect face, and now she showed sympathy.

"Everyone has secrets, Jacob. Your not a bad person because of what you are. I'm not going to judge you. I was just shocked, and I probably overreacted a little bit. You didn't do anything wrong, in my eyes, I guess. You basically just showed me something I thought was impossible, is real." With that being said, she scooted closet to me, and placed her warm, moist lips on my cheek. She stood up then, and looked at everyone. "I'm fine." was all she said, as she grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Want to go for a walk? I feel like I have explaining to do."

With that, she nodded her head, and we were off.


	10. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8****

****~All Yours~****

****Allie's POV****

We began walking, side by side, and surprisingly holding hands. The cool breeze was blowing against our faces, and our eyes were watching the sky. The moment felt so perfect, and right. The only sounds were the birds chirping, tree leaves rustling, and the swooshes of wind. A small smile crept on my face, and I saw Jacob smile too, out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess I should start explaining." Jacob sighed, ending the peaceful silence, and his smile escaping.

"I guess.." I shrugged.

"Well first off, you obviously know I'm a wolf, but I can control my phasing. To know, who is a 'shape-shifter', you can sort of tell by this tattoo." He explained, pulling up his shirt sleeve, pointing to the tattoo. "People don't know about us, people just believe that there are giant bears in the woods. If people knew, they would be too frightened, we'd have to move on. Werewolves supposedly only exist in horror films, and are considered monsters, but obviously, we exist." He chuckled, pointing to himself. His explanation went on for quite a while, and he kept bringing up the fact that '_he was a monster'_, almost emphasizing it.

"Your not a monster." I blurted in, stopping in my tracks.

He stopped too. "You don't know what were capable of, Allie."

"And I don't care, either! Your still human, just because you are something that may scare some people-"

"You." he scoffed interrupting me.

I glared at him and continued. "doesn't mean you are a monster."

"You mean to tell me, you don't care that I turn into a giant dog?"

"Yes, thats exactly what I'm telling you."

Our eyes met and I felt like I fell into another dimension. My heart was racing, as we inched closer and closer. Our bodies were so close together, not even a grain of rice could get through. My hands rested on his chest, and his on my cheeks. My body was overfilled with a warm passion, as his lips crashed down on mine. It felt like magic, I '_saw the sparks'_, and I wanted more. Jake's tongue pressed against my lower lip, begging for an entrance. I of course allowed this, because I was doing the same to him. My arms shifted, and wrapped around his neck, as his moved to my hips. I got slightly on my tip toes, and pushed closer to him. Our tongues were dancing, exploring each others mouth. I could feel his heart beat, and I'm positive he could feel mine too, and how it was racing, because I heard him do a small chuckle through the kiss.

After a few minutes, we pulled our lips apart, breathing heavily. We stayed in the same position, however. We were looking at eachother, and you could see pure love.

He smiled at me and whispered the three magic words '_I love you' _

He spoke again, but this time in a normal tone. "Ever since I first met you, I knew. You are beautiful, inside and out. I've only known you for a little while but this is meant to be."

My whole world just got better, and I trusted him. We were suppose to be. I was speechless, I couldn't speak, so I just hugged him tightly, and he did the same back. This is where I wanted to stay, in his strong arms, being comforted by his warmth. I felt my eyes get all watered-up and a tear stream down my cheek. We pulled away from the hug, and Jake wiped away my tear with his thumb. He saw my smile, so he knew I was okay.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry its just I-I-I love you too."

He smiled and looked up at the sky. "Sun is setting, think we should go back?"

"No, I'm staying right here." I blushed.

"Sounds like a plan."

He took my hand in his, and leaded me to an open field that had luscious green grass. We could see the sunsetting perfectly from here. He motioned for me to sit, and I did so. He sat right next to me, and I cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer. I lay my head on his shoulder, and we stared at the sky, as it gradually became dark.

Jake glanced at his watch and announced, "It's 8:15, we should probably head back."

I made a pouty face "Fineeeee." I whined, like a child.

He laughed and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. It took us about 25 minutes to get back to the party, and everyones eyes went on us. Everyone started cooing and oohing and awwing. I rolled my eyes, and Jacob placed me back on my feet. Bella ran over.

"Time to go." She stressed, tugging my arm.

"Okay yeesh!" I groaned and yelled, at one time.

A burst of strength must have hit Bella, because she was managing to pull me away,

"I had a nice time!" I yelled to Jacob.

He laughed and waved goodbye. Bella finally stopped pulling me, and we walked to her truck, getting inside.

"So, did you guys have make-out fiesta?"

"I don't kiss and tell" I teased, "and I'm sure the make-out fiesta was between you and Edward."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, beginning to drive.


	11. Chapter 9

**Update: The story rating will be changed to M in 2 Chapters, so as of right now it is still T, and will remain so until Chapter 11. There will be adult themes, but nothing graphic or explicit at all, just implying thats what is happening. **

**But...about this chapter. This is just Jacob's thoughts, and I sort of tried to make it funny. I know it fails, and that it is utterly stupid, and super short, but hey, I never promised it would be good XD Besides, it's easier for me to write Allie's P.O.V, considering she's my character and I know everything about her. **

**Stalker much?**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**~All Yours~**

**Jake's POV**

Well, things went better than I expected. Way better, actually. I can now die a happy man. Werewolf. Whatever. I finally have found _the one_. The woman I was trying to find within Bella. Better yet, she obviously isn't Bella. Wait, that sounds really rude. Why do things never come out right in my thoughts? Ah, it's the dog brain. Wait, aren't dogs smarter than humans?

Before I get completely sidetracked-back to Allie. It's sort of weird, you know? She passes out because she is scared of what I am, then I admit to being a monster, and suddenly we are kissing. I liked it though, so life is all good. Wait, does that sound perverted? Whatever, I'm a dude.

ANYWAY- It's a good feeling, to know somebody actually loves you. That you aren't alone in the world, hopeless in love. I feel like shes all I need. All I'll ever need.

She's the most beautiful woman in the world. Not only by looks, but by heart, mind, and personality. We haven't obviously talked much about her, but when I look at her, my canine instincts kick, and I can read her like a book. 

I have never felt this way about anyone. It feels like she's the one. Maybe because she is the one, considering I imprinted on her. Duh.

Wait, why am I even talking to myself in my head? Whatever, I'm going to bed.

**Stupid, pointless, waste of a chapter. I know. **


	12. Chapter 10

**~All Yours~**

**Chapter 10**

**Allie's P.O.V**

"Alice, is all of this honestly necessary?" I groaned.

Today I was on a shopping spree with Alice. Greatest mistake ever. Currently, we were standing in the laundry aisle of Victoria's Secret. She wanted me to look_ 'sexy' _for Jacob. Why did she have so much interest in my relationship, anyways?

"Yes, now stop complaining!" She demanded, looking a bit frustrated.

I began to look through the rack with her, as I came to the realization that I wasn't off the hook, so I mite-well find something I like.

"How about this?" I questioned, holding a deep red satin slightly-above-mid-thigh '_night gown'_.

The pixie surveyed the gown intensely then had an approving look upon her face.

"Very sexy. He'll be all over you!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "Let's go check out." She added, after her mini-party.

After stopping by a few places more, we were finally headed back to the Cullen residence. I loved being at their house, and always felt so welcome. After Bella had introduced me to them, we all sort of clicked. Someway, somehow, I could relate to each and every one of them. Even Rosalie, which I've heard is complicated to do.

I entered the front door, alongside Alice and was instantly greeted by Esme.

"Good afternoon, Allie. You look beautiful today, as usual." Esme smiled warmly, touching my cheek admiringly , as a polite gesture of course.

"Aw, thanks Esme. I can say the same about you." I complimented back, admiring her outfit choice of the day. She always wore vintage-style clothing, and she could pull it off.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. How's the family?"

"Good, as usual. My parents are leaving for a business trip again. Just me and myself"

Esme's eyes widened, as she didn't seem to like the thought of me being alone. I was a mature young women, and I'm quite responsible. I was flattered to see she cared so much about me, but I am pretty well on my own.

"Would you prefer to stay with us? We have plenty accommodation."

"No, thats fine. Thanks anyway." I smiled respectfully, using the best manners I could.

Alice tugged on my arm, so I knew it was time for us to go upstairs.

"She talks a lot." Alice sighed, shutting her bedroom door.

"Yeah, but its fine." I giggled, plopping onto the beanbag in the corner of the room.

"You really could stay though.."

I rolled my eyes glaring at her.

"Oh right right, your staying with lover boy."

**-TIME SKIP-**

Alice and I unloaded both my suitcases from the trunk of her car and rolled up to the doorway of Jacob's house. I had never seen it before, and it wasn't anything I expected. Not that it was 'bad' or anything it was just..._crummy_. I would survive though, I was almost positive. I could here Jacobs steps coming up to the door, and I immediately wrapped my arms around myself. I felt so insecure in this outfit, so exposed. Alice had assured me it was a fabulous style and very diverse from my wardrobe. I looked like a prostitute, black denim shorts barely reaching under my butt, a burgundy corset-tube-top that was skin tight and my breasts spilling over the top, and knee-high black converse. I pulled my hair that was currently behind my shoulders to the front, providing more coverage than my arms were giving. Everything was still noticeable, however.

Shivers crawled up my spine as the doorknob fidgeted and snapped loose. The door slowly opened and his face was exposed. My heart still skipped a beat as I saw his face, unbearably perfect. Then of course, I noticed him shirtless. Drool. But then my cheeks warmed as his eyes went right where I expected.

_'Oh damn, he's about to pounce on me,' _I thought to myself, entering panic mode.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, come inside. My dad isn't home...so we're alone."

I giggled at his nervousness and loosened up. "Good, now he won't get the impression that I'm a tramp."

Alice scoffed and rolled my bags in the door. "Okay, well I have to get going. Jasper is waiting."

"Goodbye Alice" We said in unison, annoyed. Jake slammed shut the door and pushed my bags off to the side.

"Soooo..." I dragged out, nervous all over again.

"You don't look like a tramp."

"Of course not to YOU because your a boy. Just...don't try anything."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Okay, whatever. Where am I going to sleep?"

"I set up a place.."

He took my hand and slung my bags over his shoulder, leading me to a huge garage. In the corner was a one person bed along with chairs and couches.

"Is this okay?" He asked nervously.

The last thing on my list was to make him feel bad, so I of course said yes. I could see the tension he was feeling, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. It was only a matter of seconds before he reacted, placing his hands arms firmly around my waist. I stood on the tips of my shoes so I could kiss him better. All tension and nervousness that ever was in the air now was certainly gone. It was all love and passion. Our tongues danced in circles around each other, and it felt almost as magical as our first kiss. He hoisted me up higher and I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips. My fingers were tangling in his hair, and he pushed me against the wall. His hands were now on the wall and he was pushing against me. We stayed like this for a good 5 minutes. Yes, 5 minutes. Pure heaven. He was mine, and I was his. I couldn't take it anymore. This was all too powering. I pushed him and he fell backwards onto the floor, me being on top. I unwrapped my legs from his body and now had my legs bent by his sides. I broke my lips from his but was forehead-to-forehead with him.

It was now I would wake up a new person...


End file.
